


Stories of the Second Self: Rise of the Old Order

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [37]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: In the early days of Alter Idem the cult of Gaia remained an unknown movement whose membership swelled in Columbus, Ohio. A young human woman named Yasmin Arshiya is going to be initiated as a priestess with magic power rivaling that of Fae priestesses who had sworn their craft to Gaia.
Series: Alter Idem [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Rise of the Old Order

"I don't know if I'm worthy," Yasmin said to the Fae elder applying the paint to her face.

"What makes you believe that, child?" Ladonna asked, stopping at the vertical line going down Yasmin's lower lip.

"I'm just human," Yasmin fretted.

"No one is 'just' anything," Yasmin said, "We are all born with gifts from nature, and they don't have to be physical to matter. You've come a long way from when you first came to us and have since become one of our best students. Gaia knows your worth."

"I'm ready," Yasmin said, and closed her eyes.

Ladonna finished the last strokes to complete the design on Yasmin's face. The foundation was to apply an ashen gray base, except for the golden tan band across the eyelids, and from there applied the patterns of magical power.

"Now we may begin," Ladonna declared, stepping back on cloven feet to admire her work.

Two other priestesses approached Yasmin from behind and draped ceremonial satin robes around her with the hood on. Previously naked, Yasmin felt no discomfort, for she had learned to embrace her feminine power. The fabric of the robes felt so light she hardly seemed covered.

Once prepared, Yasmin was led to the pool in Scioto Audubon Metro Park in Columbus, Ohio. Men who had sworn themselves to fealty to the priestesses stood guard around the perimeter of the park, to ensure rituals transpired undisturbed. The Circle was not yet ready to seize the city, but they held this part and the surrounding neighborhood. Other Circles of Gaia rose up across the country and overseas.

To Yasmin's right an angelic woman held her hand and guided her to the pool. The woman on the left was human. They supported her, as she dipped her first steps into the water. Ladonna followed, and stepped around to stand in front of Yasmin again. She placed her hand on Yasmin's forehead and raised another up and closed her eyes.

"Let Yasmin Arshiya taste of the power of Mother Earth," Ladonna declared, her voice amplified by her own magic, "Let her breathe in the words and knowledge of the Circle. Let her swim in the spirit of Gaia. Let her hear the thunder of nature's wrath. Let her see the glory of the goddess."

Yasmin's senses exploded with the aforementioned offerings. Chants, spoken backwards, entered her mouth and embedded themselves into her memory. There was an electrical buzz on her tongue, and the water felt suddenly warmer without scalding. What she could only compare to a drumbeat of war, rose from the bottom of the pond into her feet and in her ears. It was the heartbeat of the Earth.

Then, brilliance the likes of which Yasmin had never seen brought forth an impression of a woman whose features were found in all things natural, and around her swirled the four seasons; snowflakes, flower petals, green shoots, and brown leaves.

"Ohh," Yasmin sighed breathlessly, "So much, so majestic!"

"Arise Yasmin," Ladonna announced, "Stand as a priestess of Gaia."

Yasmin hadn't realized that she knelt amid the flooding of her sense, but she stood and felt the power within her. None could take it away.

"Now we must prepare," Ladonna said, "We must save the Earth from the ravages of civilization. We'll start here."

The nod and penetrating gaze from Ladonna imbued into Yasmin the same purpose. She would help burn down the steel and concrete of this city, and in its stead would return the full force of nature.


End file.
